Valentines Day for the DBZ Gang
by Discord1
Summary: [COMPLETE] A mushy romance fic featuring TP, GB, MU, GV, GCC, VB, K18 AND PA. Check out the title if you need any more summary .


Valentines Day for the DBZ Gang  
By: Discord  
  
~ A/N: I just felt like spouting this fic out one day and I think it's pretty cute. All the couples of DBGT are in this including Piccolo and Andrea. I don't really know when the story takes place, I had originally intended it to be right before the beginning of GT but then I realized that Pan and Bra would only be 14 and 15. Since I paired them with Trunks and Goten that makes them a bit too young. So, just be liberal and pretend the girl's are older or something. Read and enjoy, this fic is just for fun! (Well, they all are for fun, but this one doesn't really have too much of a point. Think of it as a mushy filler episode ^_^.) ~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Valentines Day is coming up soon Trunks. So where are you gonna take Pan?"  
  
"None of your business Goten. You'd probably just try to steal my idea and use it on my little sister." Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and the other Saiya-jin shook his head in mock innocence.  
  
"Me, take your ideas? Never," Goten waved his hand dismissively. "I'm just curious what your plans are for my niece. I'm playing the part of a selfless, concerned, future in-law."  
  
"In-law?" Trunks' raised an eyebrow and swatted his best friend. "We're not getting married Goten."  
  
"Uh-huh, that's what you think. I saw Pan and Videl pouring over bride magazines the other day. You're in trouble old boy." Goten grinned but Trunks ignored the comment.  
  
"If you really want to know, after I show up at Pan's apartment door with flowers we'll go to her favorite restaurant, and then take a moonlit walk along some deserted beach," he said, pleased with himself.  
  
"Hmm, moonlit stroll, not bad. Bra might like that." Goten ducked the next slap Trunks aimed at him. "But why do you want the beach to be deserted Trunks, do you have a particular question in mind for my niece? A proposal of some kind?" Goten smiled and his best friend blushed.  
  
"He better not." Vegeta had just entered the kitchen and he crossed his arms, glaring at his son.  
  
"No Dad, I just want it to be romantic." The purple haired Saiya-jin looked pointedly at Goten and his friend laughed.  
  
"Okay, just wondering." He held up his hands to show Vegeta he had been kidding. The Prince "hmphed" and went to the refrigerator to make a snack raid after his latest bout of training.  
  
Trunks knew he could play on Vegeta's distaste for the Son bloodline too. "Well Goten, what date do you plan to take my sister on for V-day?" He asked innocently. Goten's eyes grew big and he started shaking his head and mouthing the word "no." He pressed his hands together in prayer but Trunks just smiled.   
Vegeta whipped his head from the plate of leftovers he had been eyeing and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, brat. Where will you be taking my Bra?"  
  
"Um, we were just gonna be innocently dancing at some very respectable club that closes early." Goten smiled meekly and Vegeta growled.  
  
"She better be back by ten or I'll have your head." The Prince grabbed some dishes stacked with turkey and stalked from the room.  
  
After Vegeta had left, Goten punched Trunks in the arm while his friend laughed at the payback.  
  
*******  
  
ChiChi and Andrea sat together outside on a picnic blanket while their husbands sparred in a field in front of the Son home. The women chattered happily together about the upcoming holiday, and shared their plans for a romantic February 14th. Piccolo and Goku watched them out from the corner of their eyes and wondered if they'd have to wear uncomfortable suits to some grand restaurant their wives would want to go to. Both men shuddered and hoped Andrea and ChiChi's plans didn't include menus written in French or a dish of snails as the main course. Goku paled at the thought and gulped nervously.   
  
Piccolo sweatdropped as he saw Andrea lean over to whisper something in ChiChi's ear. Both women broke out in laughter and they each eyed the two sparring warriors with amusement. Goku's ears turned red and the men looked away, feeling the topic of their wives' humor was at their expense.  
  
"I think that's enough training for today." Goku stared bashfully down at the ground and Piccolo gave a half smile.  
  
"Feel like running to the woods till this is all over?"  
  
"You said it." Goku nodded.  
  
Both men looked up at each other and smiled. The same thought crossed their minds and the two fighters suddenly took off toward the line of trees, racing each other to the nearest pine.  
  
"PICCOLO!" Andrea saw her husband make a break for it and she flew up into the air, hot on his heels.  
  
The old friends knew they couldn't escape their wrathful spouses but they were just proving married life still didn't have them chained down.  
  
*******  
  
The blonde haired woman took another stack of clothes from her dressing room and added them to the growing pile she and Bulma were accumulating. Videl stared in open-mouthed wonder at the mountain of outfits the other two women had created from their day of shopping. She held only a single bag with just a new dress for her upcoming date inside. Videl and the store attendant both dropped to the floor as Bulma and Juuhachi-gou each came out of the dresses section with armloads of more outfits to try on.  
  
"You can never have too many clothes Videl, especially on the one holiday where you're allowed to flaunt red." Bulma winked at the fallen young woman and Juuhachi-gou smiled at her over a pile of satin gowns she was trying to shove into her dressing room.  
  
Videl sweatdropped and warily eyed the heaping mass of bright colors as the clothes began to spill over onto a register.  
  
*******  
  
Krillian hung up the phone and smiled over at his two friends in triumph. "I did it! I got reservations for the snootiest, most expensive French restaurant in America. Juuhachi-gou and I will fly over the Pacific Ocean first class and dine in style. She's been dropping me hints and I know it's exactly what she wants." Krillian smiled happily, glad that he was pleasing his wife's expensive tastes.  
  
Yamcha shook his head and sighed. "She sure has you whipped Krillian. I wouldn't ever want some woman who's so hard to please. That android has you wrapped around her little finger. I pity you man."  
  
Krillian raised an eyebrow and gave his old friend a sour look. "Don't have a date for Valentines Day, do you Yamcha?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh well, you can stay home and play a board game with Pu'ar!" Gohan slapped the fighter on the back and smiled with his usual cheerfulness.  
  
Yamcha put his head between his legs and groaned.  
  
*******  
  
The three friends lay on Bra's bed and giggled about Marron's recent boyfriend. The blonde girl blushed and Pan and Bra laughed some more.  
  
"So he and grandfather finally took a break from training?" Pan smiled and Marron nodded.  
  
"That's so great, you guys got together in perfect time for Valentines Day. What's Uub going to get you as a present?" Bra tilted her head and grinned.   
"Maybe he'll make up for all the time that he's been away." Bra gave a Vegeta smirk at the innuendo and her grin grew as she ducked the pillow Marron tossed at her.  
  
"Guys, it's not like that. Uub is so sweet, you should see how he acts when we're all alone, he's wonderful." Marron got stars in her eyes and her two friends admitted that they definitely knew the feeling.  
  
Suddenly a knock came at the door and two deep voices asked if they could come in. Pan and Bra shared Marron's starry look and they both rushed for the knob in anticipation.  
  
Bra reached it first and swung the door open. Goten greeted her entrance with a melting smile and she jumped into his arms, nuzzling up against his neck and shrieking happily as he began to tickle her sides. Trunks grinned at the pair and then went to his own girlfriend. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands slid easily to her waist. Marron watched as both couples began to kiss and she cleared her throat with a meaningful "I'm still here" bout of annoyance. Trunks blushed and pulled away from Pan long enough to say that he and Goten had come up to tell her Uub was waiting at the front door for her.  
  
"Really!?" Marron pointed to herself and Goten nodded. Her pigtails bounced as she raced past the entwined couples down the stairs. She saw a dark silhouette standing behind the closed door and she rushed through the entryway. Marron opened the door and her face broke out in a smile when she saw Uub's long missed dark features and his familiar mohawk of black hair. He hadn't even changed out of his training gi; he had come straight to see her.  
  
"Hey baby." He grinned and Marron rushed into his waiting arms, tears of happiness pressing from her eyes.  
  
*******  
  
~ The Big Day ~  
  
"Ahhhh!! Where are the reservation passes!?!? I can't find them!" A distraught Krillian ran around the Son residence, working himself up to a heart attack. Gohan grabbed his graying friend and waved two slips of Manila paper in front of him.  
  
"Are these what you're looking for?"  
  
A red faced Krillian grabbed the passes and put a hand to his chest to slow his speeding heart. The relieved man wiped sweat from his forehead and sighed.   
  
"Where'd you find them Gohan?"  
  
"Oh, dad thought they were Manila cookies." Gohan shook his head and Goku shrugged innocently.  
  
"They shouldn't call it Manila paper, that can get confusing."  
  
"How could it? One's paper and one's a cookie! You were about to eat my expensive passes to 'Le Pontette'? Oh jeez Goku..." Krillian shook his head and his friend gave a sheepish smile.  
  
Gohan glanced at his watch and grabbed his dinner jacket from the couch. "We better get going guys, the girls will be ready soon at Capsule Corp and they'll kill us if we're late."  
  
Krillian nodded and pulled Goku away from the last minute snack he had found in the fridge. The Saiya-jin resisted his friend for a moment and reaching out, he grabbed one last chicken leg before taking off into the air.  
  
*******  
  
Capsule Corporation was a flurry of female activity and every light was on as women rushed past each other calling out for help trying to find a missing earring or a certain shade of lipstick. Dresses, slips and bras lay draped over railings and were strewn about on various tables and counters. The whole building buzzed with the extreme anxiety of eight, hyped up women getting ready for their husbands and boyfriends.  
  
"I found it!" Bulma held up a blow dryer and Bra ran to her mother, hand outstretched.   
  
"Thanks mom!" She gave the older woman a kiss and turned on the dryer. Bra bent over and Bulma zipped up the back of her daughter's latest dress choice.  
  
"Which do you think would look indecently tight?" Juuhachi-gou approached the mother daughter pair and held up two outfits for Bulma to choose. The Capsule president considered for a moment and then pointed to a sparkly blue number Juuhachi-gou held on her left.  
  
"Thanks, that's what I thought too." Juuhachi-gou threw down the other dress and began pulling on the tight blue one.  
  
*******  
  
"Is it safe to come out yet?" Trunks was on all fours and he squatted behind Goten. The raven-haired Saiya-jin was crouched down as well and had his head out the barely opened door, serving as surveillance.   
  
"Negative. That's a negative. Your mom's black bra is hanging from the stairway banister." Goten whispered back.  
  
"Where?!" Vegeta eagerly pushed both men out of the way and nudged his head through the door.  
  
Trunks and Goten sweatdropped and drew back into the room. Bulma had taken over the entire building and all the women were busy changing for their big night out. The three-stranded Saiya-jin men were already dressed for their dates and they waited, listening to the army of femininity preparing for conquer.   
  
Goten wore black cargo pants and a plain GI style T-shirt. He had on a leather jacket and Goten had laughed when he'd seen his friend's formal attire. While Goten and Bra were planning to party at a nightclub, Trunks and Pan were going to one of their favorite romantic restaurants. Trunks' nice khakis and blue polo shirt had been too much for Goten to resist and the black haired half Saiya-jin had snickered until he saw Vegeta step out in a similar outfit. Trunks had smiled smugly as Goten's face fell and he saw the next jest about his clothes quickly die.  
  
"What's taking them all so long?" Goten glanced out the door again.  
  
"Now can we get out?" Trunks asked impatiently.  
  
"No, this time it's Bra's bra on the banister." Goten shook his head again.  
  
"How would you know what my daughter's bra looks like?!" Vegeta spun his attention towards Goten and the younger man's eyes bugged out. He instantly saw his error and tried to think of a good excuse.  
  
"Umm, funny story, you're gonna laugh..." Goten began easing himself away from the Prince. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.   
  
"You have five seconds boy, you better run."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*******  
  
"Oh Andrea, I love your hair like that!" Videl slid one of Andy's numerous pink curls behind the woman's ear and stepped back to see the full effect of Bulma's handiwork. "It looks absolutely gorgeous, you are gonna knock Piccolo off his feet!" Videl and Andrea giggled at the thought of Piccolo downed by a simple hairdo, and then the two women launched themselves into their dresses. Pan came into the room looking for some face sparkle and her mother nearly fell over from surprise when she saw Pan's outfit.  
  
"What are you wearing young lady?!" Videl marched over to her daughter in her slip and stood with hands on hips, demanding an explanation. Pan wore a black dress with a slit almost up to her thigh and a fashionably low cut V front. The gown's back revealed even more skin and had thin spaghetti straps crossing over one another to give a widely spaced woven look. Videl turned the young woman around and Pan stared uncomfortably down at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry about it Videl, showing a little cleavage never hurt anyone." Andrea smiled at the angry mother, who was about to start yelling. "Pan and Trunks are both responsible adults and they're old enough to make decisions for themselves. Besides, you have to admit, your daughter looks great." Andrea winked at Pan and the quarter Saiya-jin glanced at her father's friend appreciatively.  
  
"Well, you're right Andrea, but it's my prerogative to worry." Videl bit her lip and Pan took the opportunity to win her over.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself about it mom, I can take care of myself." She hugged her mother and Andrea gave her the thumbs up sign from behind Videl.  
  
"And besides, I really want to wear this dress. It took Bra and me an hour to pick this one out." Pan smiled and her mother nodded her head in acceptance.  
  
"Okay sweetheart, you go ahead and have fun." Videl turned stern. "But not too much fun alright?"  
  
"Got it!" Pan gave her mom another hug and then headed towards Andrea to have help finding that tube of sparkle.  
  
*******  
  
ChiChi twirled around and watched as her skirt twisted with her waist. She wore a dark purple tango style dress that had ripple frills near the bottom, perfect for dancing spins. Trails of black lace brought parts of the dress up and they matched perfectly into the gown's swishing folds. Her dress was strapless and she had found a string of pearls to go around her bare neck that fit with perfect elegance.   
  
ChiChi sighed into the mirror and thought somberly that she looked too old to be wearing such a beautiful dress. Everyone always expected her to be in the sidelines and she didn't want to stand out too much. The woman began unzipping her gown from in back when she heard footsteps in the hall approach her room. Bulma appeared in the doorway wearing a yellow dress and she came up behind her friend, adjusting a dangling earring. ChiChi smiled falsely and bent down to take a tube of lipstick. When she straightened she saw her best friend still staring at her through the mirror.  
  
"What is it Bulma?" ChiChi turned and forced a laugh.  
  
"I just didn't recognize you in that dress. You look beautiful ChiChi." Bulma's compliment was real and held no fake pretenses. "Goku's going to have trouble believing you're the woman that he's overlooked for all these years." She smiled and ChiChi returned the grin timidly.  
  
"Do you think so?" ChiChi held her gaze at the ground and fiddled with the hem of her dress. "I feel so old next to all these young girls. I mean, after all, I'm a grandmother."  
  
"Who cares, I'm older than you! Are you trying to insult me or something?" Bulma reached for a hibiscus from a nearby vase and taking a pair of scissors, quickly cut off the flower's stem.  
  
"Oh no, of course not Bulma. It's just that I'm going to feel so plain next to all of them. I was never any great beauty like you, and I know that age has just made me more homely."  
  
"Homely? What are you talking about? You're still pretty, just like you've always been." Bulma came up beside her friend and tucked the red hibiscus behind her ear. "ChiChi, look at us - we're both gorgeous and our husbands are gonna fall over themselves."  
  
ChiChi smiled and thought that maybe Bulma was right. The mirror reflected two women who could've easily passed for movie stars.  
  
"Let's finish getting ready." Bulma said and ChiChi followed her out to Bra's bedroom, dubbed for the night as "makeup headquarters."  
  
*******  
  
Bra had shed her latest outfit and stood in her pushup bra while Marron rummaged around for another dress selection. Pan and Andrea were painting each other's nails and Juuhachi-gou was selecting the perfect eyeliner to match her dress. Their men would be arriving any minute and the mood at Capsule Corp was filled with anticipation and excitement.  
  
*******  
  
Piccolo pulled at his stiff collar uncomfortably and rang the front doorbell. He heard cries from within and running footsteps through the halls. The Namek switched his bouquet of carnations and painted daisies to the other hand while he wiped nervous sweat off his palm onto his nice jacket. Piccolo saw from a side window as Marron and Videl rushed around, picking up discarded outfits and multicolored undergarments. They wore only slips and he wondered why they weren't ready yet. Piccolo blushed as he recognized a piece of Andrea's lingerie that Videl quickly pulled into her bundle and wondered with puzzlement what his wife had planned after their date if her lingerie was still going to be at Capsule Corp. Maybe she won't even bother with it, the Namek grinned. He didn't have longer to dwell on the thought though, because the door suddenly opened and Andrea emerged before him.  
  
She wore a simple white gown that flowed down to the floor with a swirling sequin design centered on her waist. The ruffled hem brushed against her ivory high-heeled sandals and the dress was accented with spaghetti straps that tied up on her shoulders. She had a crown of small white garlands in her pinned, prom style hairdo and purposeful tendrils of her curled pink hair were left hanging down. Around her neck Andrea wore the diamond necklace Piccolo had given her as an anniversary gift and she smiled shyly. Piccolo stopped breathing and felt his legs go weak with amazement.  
  
Seeing her husband's reaction, Andrea's smile grew and she took his hand.   
  
"You look incredible," he managed to whisper.  
  
"So do you," she said, eyeing the Namek's dress suit and tie.  
  
"Uh, these are for you." Piccolo regained himself and thrust the flowers in front of her. She took the bouquet and pressed her face among the petals.  
  
"Oh, Piccolo, they smell wonderful." She beckoned her husband to come through the doorway and she planted a kiss on his cheek as he stepped inside. He blushed and several onlookers "awwed." Piccolo looked up and saw a row of women he barely recognized. They all wore bright dresses and the Namek knew that he had the condolence of getting to see all his friends' taken down by the same surprise that he had just faced.  
  
*******  
  
Videl came down the stairs in a short red dress and she looked around worriedly for something. Her outfit had a frilled border and it only reached her mid calf, much to Pan's surprise. The cloth glinted with sparkle highlights and when she moved her trimmed gown shimmered. Videl had let her long hair out from its normal braid and with Andrea's help, it was now crimped and filled with silver stars. They were sprinkled among her hair's black waves and the pointed dots of glitter added great contrast and set off her dress beautifully. Pan stared at her mother in amazement and noticed with mild irritation that her mom's dress showed more skin than her own, even after all the "worry" she had shown before.   
  
Bulma came up to Videl, ready with a compliment and some last minute eye shadow when she saw that the woman held a red, high-heeled shoe in one hand. Bulma looked to Videl's face and knew something was wrong.  
  
"Is the other one gone?" She whispered.  
  
Videl nodded and sat down at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Bulma rested her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll all find it." The Capsule President smiled and Videl wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I'm not sure there's enough time," she whispered back.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing." Bulma smiled reassuringly. She turned and clapped her hands, calling out the situation to others in the room. Everyone turned their head to listen and gasped as they heard Videl's dire predicament. Then they all began racing through the house, turning over cushions and crawling through corners. The anarchy broke out almost immediately and a great din rose up as the searchers cried out if they found anything red.  
  
Piccolo stared out with amazement as the women hitched up their skirts and dove around under mountains of clothes, selflessly searching for the lost shoe. Videl scurried about; lugging piles of the selective refuse upstairs and out of sight. The Namek thought they acted almost like a collective mind and even Nale shuddered unconsciously as one female raised her hand high with the red sandal  
  
"I found it!!!!!" called Pan, and Videl quickly rushed over, hugging her daughter. Everyone cheered and then raced towards the mirror's to straighten themselves out again for their dates.   
  
Marron stood by the door's window, acting as lookout for the next arrivals. She saw Goku, Gohan and her dad approach from down the road and she smiled. They were walking the rest of the way to Capsule Corp's main entrance and she could see that the trio talked excitedly about their plans for the evening. Marron smiled and was about to tell ChiChi, Videl and her mom to all be ready when she saw her father pass through a street lamp. Marron caught a glimpse of his outfit and shrieked.  
  
"Mom!!! You're not gonna believe this but Dad's wearing a white tux with a pink bow tie and matching cummerbund!!" Marron called out to her mother and every woman's eyes turned in pity to see Juuhachi-gou's dark blue dress that would clash horribly with her husband's suit. Juuhachi-gou's gown fit like a glove and modeled her figure perfectly. She looked ready to kill and everyone knew she was at her finest.  
  
Juuhachi-gou paled and her hand went to her mouth in a gasp of horror. Then she quickly rushed into a bedroom and Bulma and Bra followed close behind. The remaining five women crossed their fingers and closed their eyes, hoping Juuhachi-gou still had enough time. Piccolo slowly began to edge away but Andrea grabbed him with her free hand, eyes still closed, and forced her husband to cross a pair of his own fingers as well. The Namek felt like the only man left alive on earth.  
  
*******  
  
"You guys like my threads? I picked them out myself. The tailor said black was the way to go but I knew that it would be Valentines Day and Juuhachi-gou would probably want to wear something pink or red for the occasion. So I got this suit to match whatever she chooses!"  
  
"You old dog, you have married life down to an art!" Gohan nudged his friend and Krillian flicked his lurid bow tie.  
  
"You betcha kid." He winked and continued to stroll, feeling very pleased that he had made everything perfect for his wife's evening.  
  
*******  
  
"I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Juuhachi-gou fiercely rubbed at her face, trying desperately to get rid of the blue makeup.  
  
"This one!" Bra held up another dress and the near frantic blonde nodded.  
  
Bulma rummaged around on the floor, looking for a pair of matching shoes. They heard the doorbell ring and all three women almost jumped to the ceiling.  
  
*******  
  
Goku and Gohan were both speechless as their wives stepped forward and Piccolo stared smugly at their astonished expressions.  
  
Gohan was the first to come to his senses and managed to sputter out the one thought that was spinning through his mind.   
  
"You look incredible Videl." It was plain on his face that he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and more women "awwed" when he stared down at the ground shyly.   
  
Videl smiled sexily and pulled her husband in through the door. Piccolo didn't see any of the franticness from before about her missing high-heel and the transformation in her made him even more creeped out.  
  
ChiChi bit her lip nervously and smoothed out her dress, not meeting Goku's eyes. After his continued silence she mustered up her courage and raised her head.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He continued to gawk and she tilted her head impatiently.  
  
"Well Goku? Don't you have anything to say about my dress?"  
  
"The dress is amazing ChiChi. You look... you look beautiful."  
  
His wife smiled and she was taken completely by surprise as Goku suddenly stepped towards her and slid his arms around her waist. He dipped her right there in the doorway and kissed her in front of everybody. A blush spread across ChiChi's face and a loud chorus of cheers filled the room. (A/N: Ok, I know Goku is way OOC here but I just couldn't help it ^_^.)  
  
Krillian smiled down at the couple and then carefully edged past them, looking for his own wife. He saw his daughter in a silky light green dress at the end of the hall and whistled. Marron turned around and smiled when she recognized her father. She went over to her dad and bent down, receiving his hug. She planted a kiss on his cheek and Krillian stepped back, grinning.   
  
"You look marvelous my dear and I love what you've done to your hair."  
  
Marron touched the buns on either side of her head and straightened the yellow and green tassels that hung down from each. "Thank you daddy." She smiled again.  
  
"So, where's your mother?" Krillian looked around again and then up at his daughter questioningly.  
  
"Oh you know, she's just around. Mom always likes to make a fashionable entrance." Marron vaguely avoided the real reason why her mother hadn't already come down and then quickly rolled her father into the kitchen for some punch.  
  
*******  
  
"Cover me Trunks, I'm heading out." Goten cautiously opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. His new black eye (courtesy of a certain angry Prince) hampered his vision only slightly and he checked down the corridor for movement.  
  
"I'll be right behind you." Trunks looked down both lengths of the hallway and saw no undergarments in plain view.  
  
Goten pressed up against the wall and listened carefully. Sounds from downstairs indicated the presence of other males and the young man grinned. "I think it's safe, I hear dad scarfing his face with food."   
  
"Out of my way cowards!" Vegeta pushed his son aside and stepped into the hallway. They were about to make their way downstairs when all three Saiya-jins suddenly cringed as a shrill voice cried out.  
  
"GOKU, WHY ARE YOU EATING BULMA'S TABLECLOTH!! GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"But ChiChi, I was just trying to make sure I hadn't left any crumbs, I didn't want to be rude..."  
  
They all heard a loud thwap sound and the Saiya-jin trio shuddered at the thought of Goten's mom armed with a mallet. Then they raced each other back into the room and locked the door.  
  
*******  
  
"You two better get your dresses on, it's almost time for everyone else to arrive." Juuhachi-gou was applying new makeup and staring gratefully at her lifesavers through the mirror. "You both have done more than enough - go get ready for your own dates." Juuhachi-gou finished with the new shade and swiveled in her chair.  
  
The mother daughter pair looked at each other gleefully and then helped the blonde woman into her new dress.   
  
"Don't worry about it, we like to make our boys wait." Bulma pointed to a closet where two outfits hung. "We've had everything planned out for awhile. You ladies may only need a few hours to decide on the perfect dress, but Bra and I needed a few days." Her daughter smiled and went to retrieve the dresses she and her mother had agonized over for an entire week.   
  
Bra's outfit was a short, mini shirt deal with a flashy chain belt that she eagerly began climbing into. She slid a tight, dark purple top over her head and watched with satisfaction as it draped off her shoulders. The young woman had matching lace up black leather boots that went almost up to her knees and dark maroon mesh tights. Only someone like Bra could pull off such an outrageous ensemble and still look tasteful but even her mother had to admit she looked great. To top off her loud clothing choices, Bra put her hair in a simple ponytail, with just few simple wisps left hanging down.  
  
The gown hanging next to Bra's was of thin, light blue chiffon and belonged to Bulma. Her mother's dress had a loose, relaxed V-neck and a deep, low cut back that left little to the imagination. The gown's length ran to Bulma's ankles and the skirt was frilled with creases all the way up to her hips. The sky blue material moved easily when Bulma walked and it twisted around her waist whenever she turned.   
  
Now, they were almost ready.  
  
*******  
  
The doorbell rang and Marron saw that her father was safely occupied in a discussion with Gohan so he wouldn't try looking for her mom.  
  
"I'll get it!" She called and walked through the entryway. Marron saw a familiar shadow standing on the front step and her heart leapt up as she raced to open the door.  
  
Uub swallowed and exhaled slowly. He tucked the heart shaped box of chocolates under his arm and made sure none of the irises he carried had wilted. Uub could see Marron's profile as she neared and he almost fainted from nervousness as the knob turned. But when the door opened and she flashed her date a warm welcoming smile, he felt better in an instant. She looked stunning in her short light green dress; it clung to her every curve perfectly. White sandal pumps strapped upward around her ankles Posh Spice style and gave her legs the attention they deserved. A single green gem on her forehead made the tassels in her bound hair seem exotic and he felt himself falling into the depths of her blue eyes.  
  
Uub hid his face behind the flowers he carried and quickly handed the bouquet and box of chocolates to Marron. She giggled at his nervousness and took the gifts.  
  
"I hope I got those right." He said softly.  
  
"They're wonderful Uub. Come on in." She took his hand and led him through the entryway.  
  
*******  
  
"Alright, this is the time when the men are separated from the boys. If any of you don't have the guts to go through with this, back down now." Vegeta's pep talk was held in a crouched corner of the room. The Saiya-jins had barricaded their door with a couch and all three sat huddled down with the lights off.  
  
"We're ready Dad." Trunks nodded resolutely.  
  
"Yeah, and I haven't even seen food in three hours. I'm about ready to eat my way out of here." Goten's stomach rumbled loudly and his two counterparts sympathized.   
  
"Then on the count of three we break down the door and rush downstairs."  
  
*******  
  
Bulma emerged from the bedroom in a flourish of sky blue silk and her daughter followed in her short skirt number. Juuhachi-gou checked herself one last time in a mirror and then stepped out into the hallway.  
  
Krillian turned away from Gohan and saw his wife standing atop the staircase. His mouth dropped open and everyone turned to stare. The five women downstairs silently cheered and thought Juuhachi-gou looked even better than she had before. The blonde's new dress was ruby red and hugged her entire figure tastefully. The gown traveled tightly down almost to her ankles and slits on either side revealed only minute glimpses of her leg. Juuhachi-gou wore long white gloves that went up to her elbow and a thick red boa coiled around her neck. The boa draped over her shoulders and slid down her arms in a seductive mantle. Her blonde hair had been curled and was parted with clips in a 50s kind of style.  
  
Krillian grinned and Juuhachi-gou smiled back at him. She started down the stairs and he waited, straightening out his jacket and adjusting his cummerbund. Gohan nudged his friend again and they winked to each other.  
  
"Perfect plan Krillian, you two will look great together. You old smoothie."  
  
Videl was at her husband's arm and she rolled her eyes at their cluelessness.   
  
*******  
  
Bulma and Bra looked out the window for the tenth time and Pan checked her watch again.  
  
"Where are they? It's ten minutes past seven and I told Trunks to pick me up at 6:45 so we'd have plenty of time to get to the restaurant." Pan tapped her foot nervously and Bra glanced out the window again.  
  
Bulma was about to voice a compliant when they all heard a loud crash come from the top floor.  
  
Everyone turned to see three men suddenly appear near the balcony's railing and Bulma instantly recognized her husband, her son and her son's best friend.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing up there!! Where have you all been?!" Bulma put her hands on her hips and stared crossly at her husband.  
  
"For your information woman, we were stranded in that room while you and your ditzy gaggle of "girlfriends" stormed the house!"  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth and indignation flared up on her face. "You ungrateful imbecile! Is it too much to ask for just one night where we get to have pleasant, normal lives?!"  
  
"You just wanted another chance to act superficial!" Vegeta shot back and put his hands on the railing. Trunks and Goten saw the beginnings of another fight between Trunks' volatile parents and they quietly edged away from the Prince, slowly making their way downstairs.  
  
"Are you calling me shallow?!" Bulma placed a hand on her chest and Pan and Bra gently eased past the riled woman.  
  
"I would be giving you too much credit!!" Vegeta shot back.  
  
"Get down here and say that to my face you moronic ape!!!"  
  
The couple continued their yelling taunts at each other and everyone else in the room sweatdropped. Pan and Bra met up with Trunks and Goten and the two couples held each other as the Prince and his mate continued to rattle each other's cages.  
  
Eventually the argument dwindled down to monosyllable grunts from Vegeta and single worded insults from Bulma. She was the first to finally stop and she turned her nose up proudly. Vegeta sneered and the blue haired woman wiped at her eyes, smiling apologetically back at her guests.   
  
  
Dr. Briefs suddenly came up from the underground basement of Capsule Corp with a camera in hand. Goten and Trunks' jaws dropped open in surprise and they stared with amazement at his unexpected arrival. The two younger men had been trapped in an upstairs bedroom for over three hours and they wondered how the old man had survived such an overwhelming female assault on his home without taking cover. Then Trunks remembered the ditzyness of his grandmother and figured his grandfather could probably handle a few overactive women afterall.  
"Is everyone ready for a Valentines Day picture?" Dr. Briefs asked. He raised the camera high and smiled.  
  
A groan went up from the group but Dr. Briefs waved their complaints and excuses aside. The pairs grudgingly began to mingle about and he pointed at them to stand in places. "Come on all you love birds, let's get together." He waved absently at Vegeta to come down but the Prince just "hmphed" and ducked back into a room. Bulma sighed up at her husband and then moved to follow her father's directions.  
  
She didn't see Vegeta when he reappeared a moment later and she was too preoccupied to notice him come down the stairs. Her friends were bumping into each other and trying to find just the right angles Dr. Briefs wanted them all in. A hubbub of confusion ensued and Vegeta slipped up beside his wife while she was distracted. Bulma turned and found him standing right beside her.   
  
"This is for you woman." He pushed a heart shaped package into her arms and Bulma saw that it was a huge box of chocolates.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta..."  
  
"Don't eat them all at once or you'll get fat."  
  
Bulma stopped her sentiment mid-sentence and turned her head. She clenched her teeth in anger and then slapped Vegeta across the face. He smiled and brought a hand up to his red cheek.  
  
"She sure showed you Vegeta." Goku said, laughing from behind them. No one else had seen Bulma strike her rude husband.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot." He said, pride glinting in his eyes. He never took his eyes off Bulma.  
  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready?" Dr. Briefs surveyed the group and decided they were all finally photogenic material. Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goku all stood in the back row and Dr. Briefs made sure they were all looking at him. Vegeta was at one end of the middle row and next to him, his wife was setting her gift down on the floor. Beside Bulma, Andrea was poised with Piccolo's hands resting lightly on her waist. Videl came next, and then her daughter. The middle row finished off with ChiChi, who blushed as Goku placed his hands on her bare shoulders.   
  
In front, Marron and Uub stood on one side while Bra and Goten posed on the other. In the center, Krillian and Juuhachi-gou had settled themselves for the shot.  
  
"Now, nobody move." Dr. Briefs raised a hand and everyone held their breath. At the very last moment Vegeta grabbed Bulma around the waist and kissed her just as the flash went off.  
  
***  
  
The DBZ gang picture had the Prince of all Saiya-jins frenching his wife right when the shutter clicked. And he wasn't the only who had moved during the pose.  
  
Andrea had turned to stare fondly up at her husband and Piccolo was smiling back. Gohan had ducked down and planted a kiss on Videl's cheek, while Trunks lifted Pan entirely up off the ground into his arms. Goku was whispering something in ChiChi's ear and in the front row Goten and Bra were cuddled up against each other, with Bra touching her boyfriend's black eye questioningly. Marron had wrapped her arms around Uub's neck and the couple was touching noses, smiling at each other. Juuhachi-gou had her arm around Krillian while her husband grinned and gave the peace sign.   
  
Their happiness and love on that Valentines day was forever captured in Dr. Brief's photograph and the picture was quickly framed and hung on a prominent wall in Capsule Corp for everyone to see ^_^.  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awwwww!!  
  
It fills you with such a warm fuzzy feeling ^_^.  
  
Can anyone tell which couple I had the most fun writing about in this fic? Did I make it really obvious?  
  
What did everyone think, was it all as cute and sugary sweet as I thought? or did I majorly bomb?  
  
I've never done something quite so candy-coated and lovey-dovey but I really liked cranking this frivolous filler episode out and maybe I'll do another one, who knows.   
  
  
  



End file.
